


Do You Want To Have Kids?

by JamyPeraltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamyPeraltiago/pseuds/JamyPeraltiago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want to have kids?” Amy blurts out.</p>
<p>“Not right now Honey. I’m tired from performing my godfather duties.”</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Amy watches Jake with Ava, Cagney and Lacey and finds herself attracted to him more than ever. Are they ready to have kids of their own though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want To Have Kids?

Amy watches Jake as he holds his goddaughter protectively as she’s baptized, and she’s never been more attracted to him. Ava starts to get fussy and Jake soothes her, rocking her back and forth, whispering to her. Soon she’s smiling and grasping at his face as he laughs. Amy’s heart melts as she watches his ease with Ava.

After the baptism, everyone heads back to the Jeffords’ house for cake and drinks. Jake’s chasing Cagney and Lacey around the backyard. He catches them, and scoops them up, carrying one in each arm. Later on, he lets them dress him up like a princess and put make-up on him, lets them show him off to the rest of the party. Amy laughs at how ridiculous he looks. She also can’t help notice how much he’s enjoying himself.

When Amy’s ready to head home, she finds Jake in Ava’s room, singing her a lullaby as he puts her to bed. She watches him as he finishes singing, kisses Ava’s forehead, and places her in her crib. He looks up and sees Amy. She stares at the giant smile that’s still plastered across his face as he wraps an arm around her waist, turns off the light, and leads them back to the living room to say goodbye to the Jeffords family. Cagney and Lacey climb onto him, sitting on his feet and grasping onto his legs for dear life, begging him to stay, for just a little bit longer. He picks them up and tells them that he’ll be back next week to play with them again and they cheer and hug him and only let go when Terry and Sharon come and peel them away from Jake.

The whole ride home, Jake can’t stop talking about how awesome his goddaughter is and how much fun he had playing with Cagney and Lacey. Amy’s aware of how excited he is as he talks about the girls. The only other things that make Jake this excited are _Die Hard_ and solving cases. She loves seeing Jake this excited about something different. She’s also a little turned on by his enthusiasm. Amy saw how natural Jake was with the girls and realizes that kids might be a part of Jake’s future.

They arrive at Jake’s apartment and he leads them into the bedroom to change out of their nice church clothes. Amy slips out of her dress and stops to watch Jake. He’s already down to his boxers and his back is to her as he fishes through his dresser for sweats for the both of them.

“Do you want to have kids?” Amy blurts out.

“Not right now Honey. I’m tired from performing my godfather duties.”

Amy glares at his back, unamused by his response. He turns and looks her in the eyes.

“Yeah, I think I do want kids. I think I’d be a great dad. Wouldn’t I?” Jake is speaking quietly, using the tone she knows he reserves for those rare moments when he’s unsure of himself.

She takes a step towards him and embraces him. “Of course you would Jake.” She tightens her hold on him and nuzzles her face into his chest. 

He holds her for a minute before asking, “Do you want to have kids?”

Amy never really thought about having kids before. She’s never really been great with kids. Despite the fact that she has nieces and nephews, she’s never been alone with kids. Anytime any of her brothers have asked her to babysit, she’s had a boyfriend or Kylie, her best friend, come over to help her.

“Kids make me nervous,” she responds truthfully. She feels his chest move as he laughs silently.

“Kids make you nervous?” he mocks. “But you have like 30 nieces and nephews. You’re around kids all the time.”

“But, I’m never alone with them.” She pulls away from Jake and moves to sit on the edge of the bed, avoiding his gaze. “It’s one thing to play with them while I’m at a family gathering. But, to actually be responsible for a child? To make sure that she’s fed, and clothed, and has a roof over her head? And as she grows up, make sure that she has friends, protect her from bullies, wallow with her when she has her heart broken, comfort her when she doesn’t do well on a test, pray that she isn’t pressured into drugs and alcohol…That makes me a little nervous.”

She looks up and sees Jake looking at her with a warmth in his eyes. “Ames,” he says quietly.

“I know, I’m being stupid,” she says.

“No. You’re not being stupid.” He joins her on the bed and throws his arm over her shoulder, pulling her into him. Amy lays her head on his shoulder as he comforts her. “I think every parent, or potential parent, worries about those things. But I like to think about all the exciting things I would get to experience as a parent. Watching her take her first steps and hearing her speak her first words. Cheering her on at soccer and softball games, celebrating good grades with her, taking her to her road test, watching her walk across the stage at graduation…”

Amy looks up at him. “You really think about all those things?”

“Yeah. Is that bad? Am I freaking you out?” he asks.

“No, it’s nice,” she says as she puts her head back on his shoulder. They sit in silence for several moments before Amy speaks again. “I was watching you with Ava, Cagney and Lacey today. You’re a natural with kids, you know.”

“Really?” he exclaims and she can hear the excitement in his voice again. “Well, they’re so awesome and cute. I really do love being with them.”

“I can tell.”

“Does it turn you on?” he asks, using his sexy voice.

Amy picks her head up off of his shoulder and swings her leg over him so that she’s straddling him. She leans her arms on his shoulders and looks him straight in the eyes. “It does,” she says seductively as she kisses him. He grabs her waist as he deepens the kiss. Amy leans further into him and loses her balance. He falls back, still holding onto her, and they crash onto the bed, their legs entangled and his arm caught under her side.

“Do you want to make some kids right now?” he asks as he looks her in the eyes and strokes her cheek with his free arm.

Amy laughs and rolls her eyes. “I don’t think we’re ready for kids after just one discussion. Get a condom.”

Jake laughs and kisses her forehead before untangling himself from her and rolling over to grab a condom out of his nightstand.

They talk about having kids several more times. Amy asks to babysit her nieces and nephews more often and becomes more comfortable around kids. When her brother Tom asks her to take his three kids for a weekend so he and his wife can have some alone time, for the first time, Amy doesn’t feel nervous about the idea of taking care of kids. Spending a weekend with her niece and nephews makes Amy realize that, she might be good at this parenting stuff after all.

A year later, after they’re married, Amy decides that she’s ready to be a mother and Jake is ecstatic when she tells him. She laughs as he picks her up and spins her around, telling her he’s been waiting months to hear her say those words.

“Let’s get started right away!” he exclaims, carrying her into the bedroom.

It’s several months before she learns that she’s pregnant. She sees the positive symbol pop up on the home pregnancy test, and tears stream down her face as she shows the stick to Jake.

“Those are happy tears, right?” he asks.

“Of course,” she confirms as she falls into his embrace. “Jake, we’re going to be parents!”

“I know!” he cheers. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this excited about something before.”

And neither has Amy. While once, the thought of being a mother terrified her, she now feels calm and excited about it. With Jake by her side, she’s excited to be a mother.

 


End file.
